Band Candy
"Band Candy" is episode 6 of season 3 of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Sunnydale High students are coerced by Principal Snyder into selling chocolate bars to raise funds for the school band. As it turns out, Ethan Rayne is back in town and producing the bars, which are turning all those who eat them into teenagers. The gang is forced to investigate the situation on their own, as every adult -- including Giles, Joyce, and Principal Snyder -- has become reckless. Eventually, Buffy confronts Rayne and saves several babies from a demon in the sewers. Synopsis Buffy combines her slaying with studying for the SAT in the graveyard with Giles. At school the next day, Buffy tells Willow and Oz of a test-related nightmare. Oz offers to help her study and Willow brags about how smart Oz is. Buffy tells them Giles and her Mom have her scheduled 24/7 to keep her out of trouble. They find Principal Snyder in the cafeteria handing out boxes of candy, which they are forced to sell to pay for band uniforms. Buffy sells half of her candies to her mom, who refuses to let her drive. Buffy then leaves for the library, ostensibly for the night. She sells the other half of her quota to Giles, then leaves, ostensibly for home. Instead, Buffy brings blood to Angel, who is practicing Tai Ch'i. He asks her about Scott. When she arrives home, Buffy finds her mother and Giles waiting. They send her to bed and proceed to munch on the chocolate bars. The next day, Giles fails to show up for study hall, where Xander and Willow are playing footsie. Worried, Buffy goes to Giles's place and finds her mom sitting on the couch. Giles explains that they are rescheduling her activities to lessen her burden, and Joyce offers her car keys. After a surprised Buffy leaves, Giles lights up a cigarette and Joyce pulls out a bottle of kahlua. Giles, now "Ripper," offers to take Joyce out for some fun while Buffy frightens Willow with her driving. At The Bronze, Buffy and Willow discover a place packed with adults who are acting like teenagers, including Principal Snyder, Mrs. Bartrum, and Willow's shirtless, stage-diving doctor. Snyder starts following Buffy and Willow. They leave with Oz. Mr. Trick checks up on Ethan Rayne and the production of the chocolate bars, then leaves to perform the "tribute." Meanwhile, Joyce notices a coat in the window of April Fools, which Ripper destroys to steal the coat. The ensuing alarm attracts a cop, who Giles beats unconscious. He and Joyce start making out on the hood of the police car. Buffy gets into a car accident, and damages her mom's car. Buffy sends her friends to the library, then finds her mother and Giles kissing in the middle of the street. Buffy tries to reason with her mother with no luck. She enters the factory, taking Joyce along; Giles and Snyder follow. Inside, Buffy finds Ethan and catches him. She fist persuades Ethan to give up all that he knows. Trick needs to dull Sunnydale adults to take the tribute for Lurconis. Meanwhile, four vampires enter an unguarded hospital to remove four newborn babies. The teenage researchers discover that Lurconis eats babies, and Giles remembers that the demon may be found in the sewers. Buffy, Giles and Joyce crash the party underground, and the Mayor flees unnoticed. Buffy defeats the vampires while Giles and Joyce retrieve the babies to safety. Trick escapes and the demon appears. Buffy pulls down a gas pipe, igniting a jet of fire with which she attacks Lurconis. The next day, the adults have returned to their senses. Snyder promptly chooses Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia as "volunteers" to clean up the mess in the hall. Buffy complains to Giles about the SAT's. They meet Joyce, but Buffy fails to notice their awkwardness upon seeing each other. Recurring Characters Joyce Summers, Principal Snyder, Ethan Rayne Cultural References Buffy mentions the "Real World" a popular MTV show. Quotes and trivia * Kristine Sutherland, who plays Joyce Summers, has named "Band Candy" as one of her favorite Buffy episodes, alongside with "Ted," "When She Was Bad," and "Innocence". * The Cream song that Giles and Joyce listen to ("Tales of Brave Ulysses") later re-appears in the season five episode "Forever." * Anthony Stewart Head uses his natural accent when speaking as "young" Giles, instead of the one he normally uses for Giles. (Head's natural accent is the one on which James Marsters based Spike's accent.) * The question "Why aren't the vampires feeding?" is never answered. Though it maybe they have orders from the mayor not to, he seems to control many of them this season. *Earshot reveals Giles and Joyce actually did had sex, twice, a fact Buffy learns to her shock. * Joyce and Giles will be avoiding each other over these events for the next few episodes. *Ethan escapes for the third time, he also gets paid for the job (at least if Trick is being honest). * When young Joyce was somewhat of an outsider at school, Snyder was the uncool kid (but thought he was cool) while Giles exhibits his rebel "Ripper" personality. Giles actions confirms his confessions from The Dark Age, while Joyce had previously admitted to being on the Yearbook committee in Witch. *Giles steals a gun from a police officer which Buffy takes away and places in her belt, it's fate is never revealed (though given Buffy's occasional comments about how much use a gun is in her work (starting from The Harvest) it's doubtful she kept it). * Yes! - Giles when Buffy hits Ethan Rayne * When faced with the prospect of selling the band candy, Buffy compares herself to Willy Loman, from Death of a Salesman. In Restless, the play that is being performed in Willow's dream is Death of a Salesman. Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes